Sisters, Seasons, and Secrets
by DragonLuver123
Summary: One day three girls show up on Berk, will Astrid's biggestand most dangerest secret come out? But then a boy by the name Nash shows up. Ever wonder why Berk's only season is winter?
1. Chapter 1

Astrid P.O.V

I was enjoying my day by tossing axes at some trees and dogging Stormfly's spikes. "Man I miss doing this with the gals." I sigh remerging the times I spent with my friends/sisters before I moved to Berk. "Those were the good ol' days."

"What were the good old, elderly, o-" "Good ol' days. Now get lost Snotlot." I spat a little more harshly than I intended. "Shut up A-Astrid? Were she go?" Snotlot started to look around for me. 'Man you got to love this ability.' I thought as I slipped of to the forge to get my axe sharpened.

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Hiccup!" "Coming Astrid!" I hollered at my friend/crush. "Whatcha need?" "Axe. Sharpened. Now." Astrid states just like Gobber. "You sound just like Gobber-Oof!" "Don't compare me to Gobber were nothing alike." Astrid said after she hit me in the gut.

"Alright. Here's your axe."

"Thanks Hiccup. Hey if Snotlot shows up tell him I wasn't here." "He following you again?" "Yeah."

Astrid's P.O.V

"Hey guys you need to come to the beach and see this!" Fishlegs said running up. "On our way come on Toothless." Hiccup said. "Let's go Stormfly." "_If I must miss. Winter." "Stormfly you can just call me Astrid. I don't need formal talk from friends."_

When we got to the beach I saw a sight that I never thought I see on Berk. _"Miss. Autumn, spring, and Summer?" "You got that right Stormfly. But why are my sisters here?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Well well Astrid has some explaning to do. I do not own How to train your dragon, Only the OC's

Astrid: Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid's P.O.V

"Who are they?" Tuffnut asked. " Maybe you should ask them." Snotlot snapped. _"Don't you know how they are?" "Yes Stormfly. But you are the only one I've told." "Oh, I see, Astrid."_

"Hey there my names Astrid. Do you need any help?"

I asked to Autumn the only one up. "Yes thank you, my names Thorn bye the way." she says pushing her shoulder length black hair to cover the dragon claw scar on the side of her face. "this is Jya (J-a)." she said pointing to Summer "And this is Rose." Thorn stated looking at Spring who for some reason had her waist length, brown hair out of its ornery braid.

"Uh.. What happened?" Jya asked rubbing her head. "Its good to know your awake Jya. I wish Rose was." Thorn stated more or less to tell Summer that her name was changed. "Oh yes it be better if she was." "Come on you gals can stay with me until you get better I tell them." " Hey Stormfly mind get this off?" _"Of course."_

"So Winter. What do you go by now days?" Rose asked "Astrid." I stated. "Oooo you could scare Nash away with a name like that." Thorn Teased. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. By the way why are you here?" "One: No mare home. Two: we really missed you." Jya said. "Wait. What do you mean no more home?" "Ya know yearly sinking." "Oh yeah. Been away a wail." "Yeah so we decided to visit wile the season island refreshed." Rose said as she finished braiding her hair. "Thanks for the thought and all. But why didn't you fly?" I asked. "We figured you didn't tell anyone we're the season princess." Thorn said. " Yeah I only told Stormfly because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone else."

*Knock knock* "Come in!" I yell at who ever at my door who odds are is Hiccup. "Hey Astrid, Girls." "Hey." We all said to Hiccup. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us to Dragon training tomorrow?" He asked. I turned to my sisters. "Sure. We'd love to." Thorn said. "Cool see you tomorrow." Hiccup said as he left.

"You like him don't you Winter?" Jya said after the door closed. "WHAT! No! Why would you think that?" I try to hid my blush. "You do! You do!" Rose said teasly. "Astrid got a boyfriend! Astrid got a boyfriend!" Thorn sang. "Be quite. Ok. I do like him." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We burst into a fit of laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well your a pricness Astrid.

Astrid: Yeah. But I'm not the prissy kind

Rose: None of use are.

Jya: You got that right

Thorn: Review


End file.
